Astrid Hofferson
Player Information ; Your Nickname: Dalrint OOC Journal: Under 18? Nope. Email/IM: aim: farobservr Character Information ; Name: Astrid Hofferson Name of Canon: How to Train Your Dragon Canon/AU/Other Game CR: Canon Reference: http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Astrid Canon Point: Post-movie and post-Legend of the Bonesnapper Dragon short film. Setting: Berk. Berk is an island somewhere in the northern part of the world where the food is tough, the people are stubborn and the dragons only attack at night. It was established a decently long time ago, before the Vikings realized they were going to be under constant attack from swarms of dragons, and by the time they were notified (by being set on fire, generally) they were too stubborn to leave. So, the vikings settled in to eek out what existence they could on Berk, and began waging an on-going war with the raiding dragons, sending out search parties intent on hunting down the dragons nest and exterminating them once and for all. This, however, turned out to be more difficult than expected, since they spent generations looking for, and never finding, said nest. As time passed they did perfect the art of fighting dragons, cataloguing the various types and teaching the best methods for killing each of them. They became the experts, really, and raised their children to be even better than they had been at it. They also perfected rebuilding their houses, since houses have a habit of burning down when lit on fire, and also became tolerably decent at finding places to hide their sheep. Most of the time. And after seven generations of this, along came Hiccup. Hiccup was a terrible Viking. He built things instead of fought, he studied stuff instead of stabbing it, and he didn't much care for fighting. Just a completely awful Viking that most of the town saw as a joke half the time, and a danger the other half when one of his schemes went awry. Astrid wasn't much different, frankly. Hiccup really was a joke to her. Of course, Hiccup had to go and shoot down a Night Fury (which no one believed, of course) and then use it to teach himself to actually be a really good dragon 'fighter.' Astrid certainly noticed that, since it promptly bounced her out of '#1 Most Awesome Trainie Ever' spot. As he got better, the village started to love him, and Astrid started to hate him. He was taking her spotlight, he was showing her up and he was doing it in such a ridiculous manner that she couldn't figure out. After he finally managed to upstage her during the final trial to determine who was 'best in class' and would get to kill their first dragon in front of the whole town, she'd finally had it. So she followed him, of course. Intent on learning all his secrets. ...Which she did, when she discovered his pet Night Fury Toothless, and was promptly dragged into the air by the dragon to keep her from rushing off to tell the village. Astrid was, naturally, completely terrified of flying. Until she actually opened her eyes and discovered it was probably the most amazing thing she had ever done in her entire life. As soon as she saw the clouds swirling so close she could literally reach out and touch them, she fell in love with the entire concept. Flying was awesome. Unfortunately, they also stumbled across the dragon's nest while they were flying, which was what their ancestors had been hunting for centuries for. The dragons were all subservient to a 'queen' dragon, a massive dragon nearly the size of Berk itself that all the other dragons brought food to. But Hiccup didn't want to tell his father, so that Toothless would not get hurt. Made worse by the fact that the next day, Hiccup was supposed to kill his first dragon. He said he'd think of something, and Astrid believed him...but it didn't work. Toothless ended up saving him from the dragon and getting caught by Hiccup's father, and used as a big growling compass to find the dragon's nest. Astrid talked Hiccup through some metal hoops until he figured out a new crazy plan, and they he taught the other kids from his Dragon Fighting class to ride several dragons the Vikings had locked up. And of course, there was a big battle, the kids and the dragons saved the day, Hiccup lost his foot, Astrid kissed him, and all the villagers learned to live happy ever after with the dragons. Who were friendly and awesome. And now everyone has a pet dragon. Which they ride on. Awesomely. And the village has been adapting well to the dragons, really. People are learning to fly them and training them to do tasks around the village (like fire brigade) and generally things are going quite well. There are occasional hiccups (hah), like when Hiccup convinced the other kids to go with his blacksmithing teacher to hunt down a fabled Bonesnapper dragon, but in general life is just awesome right now. And then Astrid and her dragon fall through the portal and wind up on Sacrosanct. Oops. Personality: Astrid is a very competitive teenager, always needing to be the best at whatever she is trying to do. She needs to be the best, but she also doesn't particularly need to brag about it. She just needs to know she's the best. As an example, when it comes to studying the dragon manual, she doesn't show off that she's done it, or need to do it in front of others so they know, she just has to do it. She knows she knows it, as it were. That's enough. Of course, when someone is better than her at something, it really irritates her, and her temper tends to flare, and get worse and worse the longer she can't figure out why they are better than her. She's not exactly quick to frustration, but it's not a long fuse either. She tends to overcompensate for the fact that she's a girl yet is one of the better warriors of her generation. She wants to be taken seriously, she doesn't want being female to matter, so she covers her clothing in spikes, she hides her pretty face with her hair, and she expresses herself violently in the face of adversity. The fact that someone will stop fighting a dragon to hit on her, for instance, infuriates her because that's not the point, damn it. She isn't terribly good at expressing emotions, outside of battle and irritation, and they often come in 'either or' scenarios. She's mad at hiccup, so she hits him. She's half-mad and half not-mad so she hits him and then kisses him. She expresses herself physically far more than verbally, and while she's not bad at words, she'd rather use actions thank you. If someone is being a jerk, she'll just hit them and get it over with. Unless they're much bigger than her. ...Actually, even then probably. She does have a somewhat bad temper, though it flares more from frustration and irritation than anything else. She'll let it build up and build up and then lash out at whatever is annoying her, and then once she's let it out she feels much better and calms down...relatively...quickly. She's smart, not 'Hiccup' smart but smart as far as Vikings go, and can see the rational side of an argument as well as the 'Viking Smash!' side, though her training leads her to be a bit more towards the 'Smash' aspect. She can stop and listen to someone who seems to have a different angle of what is going on than she does. And she can be very curious about things, too. When Hiccup suddenly got so much better than her at 'dragon training', she was angry that he had done it, but also extremely curious how he did it. She does have all the normal 'viking' oddities though. Scars are cool, muscles are awesome, being strong is way better than being smart (though both is the best), and lots and lots of 'stubbornness issues.' Fighting runs in her blood, hitting things is usually the go-to solution, etc. Hiccup's been tempering that simply by being around her but still. See enemy, Smash enemy is pretty ingrained in her. Her face is often hidden by her hair, but the more she gets to know someone, the closer they get, the more likely she is to brush it out of her eyes while they're talking and stop 'hiding' behind it. This is rather obvious the more she talks to Hiccup throughout the movie. The more she likes him, the more often she's brushing her hair out of her face, and the more 'open' she becomes. Abilities, Weaknesses, and Power Limitation Suggestions: Viking: Astrid is a viking, if a teenage one, and has been trained to fight people and dragons. She mostly does this with an axe and shield. She's strong and remarkably agile, but not any more so than a normal well-trained warrior. Astrid has all the weaknesses of a normal human. Astrid Can Pass Out Poison Gas. Astrid Can Die From Poisonous Razorwhip Tears. Astrid Can Be Knocked Out By Alvin, Dagur, Ryker, Viggo, Savage, Or Drago Bludvist. Dragon: Astrid has her Deadly Nadder dragon with her. It's a medium sized blue dragon that attacks with flaming breath and can hurl tail-spines in large numbers. They are fast and strong but attack almost exclusively from the ground, and have a large blind spot directly in front of their noses. Their fire is extremely hot, but their 'shot limit' between resting is low, around eight. It's loyal and friendly to her, but not particularly to strangers, and is about as intelligent as a dog (but less so than a Night Fury). It's afraid of weapons, especially swords and knives and other weapons it has 'faced' before, and will attack people that appear to be holding them in a threatening manner. It's also rather vain (a trait of its species) and will spend free time preening itself and staring at its own reflection in glass and water. Inventory: Double-bladed axe, modified Viking clothing, round wooden shield, pet dragon. Appearance: Astrid is a bit tall and very thin, with long blonde hair she keeps tied up in a braid. She has bangs that cover half her face and she often has to blow them out of her eyes when doing something. She also does this when she's irritated. She wears clothing she altered herself to be covered in spikes, plus a pair of big metal shoulder guards. And she almost always carries an axe with her. Age: Mid teens, 15 to 17.